Examples of conventional parking brake of this type include a parking brake as disclosed in Patent Document 1.
With such a lever type of parking brake, a brake release knob for canceling the braking state of the brake is loaded using a corrugated dowel or a claw giving a click feeling which is provided in a distal end part of a release rod made of resin.